


A Timeless Bond.

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Black Adam Is Not Amused, Black Adam Wants Vengeance, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A look into the ancient bond of brothers,





	A Timeless Bond.

Khufu turned away from the flowers as he heard a gentle laugh to find his beloved elder brother behind him. "You may take some for Chay-Ara, I am sure she will love them." Teth-Adam says as he joined him, smirking at the youger man. "And speaking of your beloved, when can I start expecting your firstborn?".

"Brother!" Khufu exclaims as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks then shook his head. "Believe me, you will be the first to know. Thank you for allowing the audience.".

Teth-Adam waved him off dismissevely. "I have been far too busy as Shazam's chosen to properly give you my time, Khufu. Do not thank me for wanting to see you." The older man says evenly. "My offer still stands for you both. Unlike Father, I do not mind royalty being with the clergy.".

Khufu smiled gently. "Your offer is appreciated, Adam, but I will have to decline once more. Father needs us both." Khufu tells him, he was well-aware of the distrust Teth-Adam carried for Hath-Set, to the extant that he left to create Khandaq. He was also the one who encouraged Khufu's affair with Chay-Ara. "Can we please forget that for now? You have yet to give me a tour?".

Teth-Adam laughed and wrapped around his brother, leading him out of the garden. 

* * *

 

**_1909_ **

Teth-Adam smiled at the young couple as he held the infant. The boy's hair was naturally white which concerned the ancient man, considering the curse his parents bore.

"Might I ask the name of my nephew, Khufu?".

"Hector." Khufu -- No, Austin -- says with a grin as he joined him. "Hector Adam Matthews.".

Befitting name for the child. Little did they know of his future struggles as they rediscussed Teth-Adam's offer of a safe haven.

 

* * *

 

**_1955_ **

Teth-Adam paced his throne room like a caged animal, snarling slightly at the thought of the gall Hath-Set possesed to come to his kingdom and offer a chance of an alliance after what. After thousands of years of killing the reincarnations of Teth-Adam's beloved brother and Khufu's lover, after enslaving Khufu's firstborn, he made his opinion clear on the matter.

 _"Uncle....help...me."_ The words Hector had uttered in a brief moment of weakness had only enraged the ancient man.

Hath-Set, Vandal Savage, whatever the hell his name was. The psychopath will pay, be it by Teth-Adam's own hand or by his brother's, the man will pay. 

Teth-Adam had sent his best scholars and sorcerers to find away to reverse his nephew's ailment but until then, he had to wait and hope that his nephew would survive until then.

 

* * *

**_Mid 2016_ **

In a moment of weakness, Teth-Adam allowed himself to cry over the return of his family.

"I missed you too, brother." Khufu mumbles as he hugged him.

Vandal Savage was defeated. Hector was free, as were his parents. For once, everything was perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why this? Look into Black Adam's lore and LoT's Khufu, you'll see :)
> 
> Any who, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
